The New Order
The New Order, formerly known, and sometimes referred to as The Authority, is a militaristic totalitarian organisation with its current headquarters in New Seattle. The organisation is ruled by Christopher Von Vitte, an intelligent and highly charismatic man that has total power over his people, who worship him like a god-like figure, that they believe will bring them to success in taking control over the United States, and establishing a new future for the Wastes. Background The organisation was formed in 2289, under the name of The Authority. They, at first, were a military junta, which intended to join in the community of New Seattle, but were backstabbed and enslaved by Ghouls and Super Mutants. After a month, Christopher Von Vitte led a bloody revolution against the mutants, effectively driving them out of the city, and in turn enslaving any who remained or laid down arms. The people who trusted in Vitte leading the revolution now entrusted him with leading the newly established community. In 2290, the Authority officially renamed itself the Wastelands New Order, and began to mass produce arms, as well as started a campaign of aggressive expansion, annexing or destroying any towns nearby of Seattle, as well as the city of Vancouver to the north. Territory The New Order's territories are constantly expanding. Currently, the cities, towns and military outposts that the Order has control over are: *Seattle, Washington (The organisations Main headquarters, main production/science facilities & power plants) *Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington (Military outpost, Air Force main headquarters, minor ammo producing facility) *Vancouver, British Columbia (Major settlement/military outpost, major scavenging/storage/equipment depot & power plant) *Olympia, Washington (Minor settlement/food & water producing outpost) *Aberdeen, Washington (Minor military administered outpost) *Spokane, Washington (Currently under military administration) *Moresby Island, British Columbia (Concentration camp/Kommandoeinheit training ground) Government The New Order is an authoritarian dictatorship, ruled by a supreme leader, with a council of hand picked officials of the New Order, that advise Von Vitte. Amongst them are the High War Dignitary, the Security Bureau High Commander, Military Intelligence Central Commander and James Vamstag, the owner of Vamstag Arms, the New Order's main producer of military equipment, tanks, weaponry and ammunition. Armed Forces The New Order has its own military, which they refer to as the New Order's Armed Forces. Military branches in the Armed Forces include: New Order's Army The New Order's Army is the biggest of all the military branches, consisting of well over 150 men and counting. In the Army, there are three divisions as of now, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Combat Divisions. The remaining soldiers, who are still awaiting more recruits, are simply known as the Heer Reserve. 1st, 2nd and 3rd Combat Divisions Each Division consist of 40 men, divided into 2 troops per division. A Division is commanded by a Senior Storm Leader, with 2 Storm Leaders commanding the 2 troops, and 8 Storm Sergeants per division, commanding squads of 5 men. Vakyriestaffel The Valkyriestaffel (Ger. Valkyrie Squadron) is an elite covert ops/recon squad of 26 female soldiers, trained in the very rigorous conditions in the harshest New Order concentration camps in Canada, akin to the Gulags of Siberia. They are extremely skilled in science, lockpicking, sneaking, crafting and combat, melee, unarmed and ranged. They are the second most elite division, the first being a male only squad of the 'Kommandoeinheit'. Kommandoeinheit The most elite group of soldiers in the New Order, the Kommandoeinheit (Commando Unit) are tasked with missions and objectives that are above any other unit in the army, even the Valkyries. They are trained in the most rigorous conditions of the most extreme concentration camps on Moresby Island, now known as Camp Zero where they undergo immense physical and mental trauma, which only the fittest survive. They are known for taking any and all commands with no questions, and are rarely seen anywhere other than when it is too late. 'Jagdpanzers' Tank Division The Jagdpanzers (Hunting Tanks) is the New Order's first and, currently only, tank division. They have 3 tanks, both of which are heavily modified WW2 era Pzkpfw. IV J's, called the Kampfpanzer I Jaguars. The tank division has yet to have their baptism of fire. New Order's Air Force Although near non-existent, the New Order has an Air Force, consisting of a single Vertibird and two Stingrays Deluxe, who form the 1st Air Squadron 'Falke' (Falcon). The pilots were trained in combat piloting simulators found in McChord Air Force Base south of Seattle, but they still have not engaged in real air combat. The Stingrays are coloured matte black, with the white emblem of the New Order on both their wings. There are currently plans to simplify the Stingray design, so that it is lighter, smaller, and easier to maintain. Relations New Brotherhood of Steel Mojave Institute of Technology Enclave New Ravenna Trivia *The New Order is heavily based on the Alternate Timeline 1960's Nazis from Wolfenstein: The New Order, the First Order from Star Wars Episode 7, and Helghasts from Killzone. *German and Latin are considered upper class languages, and many high ranking officials know both, while in the army many divisions learn to take commands and speak German alongside English, as a security measure on the battlefield, to prevent enemy spies and intelligence to recover commands and tactical directions. The knowledge of both these languages has been recovered from many historical books, dictionaries and language learning books, which were taught in the local schools. Category:The Third Interregnum Category:Factions